


The Bastard of RWBY Vol.7

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Wars are coming, epic battles will ensue, death will be more present and relationships will be tested. Who can we trust?
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Sage Ayana, Flynt Coal & Neon Katt, Glynda Goodwitch & Ozpin, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Mercury Black/Sienna Khan, Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Whitley Schnee/ Neo, velvet Scarlatina/Oscar Pines
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

Whitley and Penny had arrived in Menagerie, a Guard had approached the two when they exited the Bullhead

"We weren't expecting you, Ser Penny," said the guard

The guard then looked to Whitley with a bit of scorn

"Do I know you?" Whitley asked, knowing that look.

"Your father worked my family to death. My mother and sister were killed by your father" the guard told Whitley

"I have nothing to do with my father's crimes!" Whitley cried

The Guard then went for his gun slowly

Penny pulled out two of her swords from her back hatch "Let's not do something stupid" She cried with worry "we're not here to fight!" she cried again

The guard grabbed his gun and Whitley punches him across the face, knocking him out.

Whitley shook his fist, not use to punching someone "That was something stupid" Whitley replied

More guards surrounded them and whip wraps around Whitley's wrist. Female Panther fauna approaches them.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Penny said under her breath

"Ser Penny Polendina, on behalf of Queen Kali Belladonna I'll ask you to drop your weapons," the guard told them

Penny and Whitley looked at each other and dropped their weapons.

The Panther Faunas looked at the Guard who was slowly getting up

"Did he start the fight?" she asked

Penny nodded and The Panther Faunas nodded sighed

"Forgive him. Now Ser Penny, Ser Whitley, please follow me to the Queen's Palace" she said and they followed her.

Inside the palace, Kali sat on her throne reading the note she had just received from Fort Petra. She had sadness on her face. The doors had opened and she saw Penny and Whitley enter the room.

"Ser Penny, Ser Whitley, I have been expecting you," Kali told them

Penny nodded "Queen Winter has asked us to retrieve Ser Jaune Black, Lady Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Lady Blake Belladonna," Penny said

Kali looked at them with sadness. "Your not the only one who has come looking for him"

Kali pointed to two figures sitting on a table nearby. There sat Maria and Oscar.

"But your already very late, I'm afraid," Kali said with a tear in her eyes

"Wait what do you mean?" Oscar asked

Maria as well got up and looked worried

"Jaune Black, The Lord Commander of the Blue Fang, was just killed last night," Kali told them

The four looked in shock.

"Jaune was killed by four of his Commanders. One of them is my daughter. My daughter has taken the fort hostage. Jaune's friends took his body and escaped. They wrote me this letter. I'm heading down there now"

"We'll come with you," Maria told her "I may have a way to bring him back..." Maria told them.

An airship left the dock and headed for the wall...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Several soldiers that allied to Fennec, Corsac, and Sarge are pointing crossbows at the room that Ren and the other's with the five soldiers allied with Jaune are holed up. Fennec approaches the door to the room with several men and knocks. Everyone inside drew their Weapons. Flynt stands up and walks to the door.

"We have no reason to fight," Fennec said "we just want you to surrender"

"Hear that?" Flynt scoffed "no reason to fight huh? You killed our friend Fennec!"

"I will grant amnesty to all who throw down their arms before nightfall But you who wish to avenge Jaune Arc, you'll die!" Fennec cried

Fennec and his men leave. everyone inside the room but their weapons away. Flynt looks to everyone

"I've been running from guys like that all my life _._ In my learned opinion, we open that door-"

"And they'll slaughter us all," Said a Female Cow faunas

"They want to come in, they're gonna come in," Nora told Flynt

"but we don't need to make it easy for them," Flynt told her

"Illia's our only chance" Neon said

the soldiers allied with Fennec are pointing guns at the room Ren and the other's are in. Fennec is just outside the door to the room, accompanied by several others who are loyal to him. Inside the room, Jaune's body remains on the table. Flynt pulls out his gun which is a simple atlas dust rifle, and everyone else pulls out their weapons

"It's time! Open the door and the men inside can rejoin in peace _._ We'll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs _._ Nobody needs to die tonight!" Fennec yelled

Flynt looks to everyone else and they nod, Flynt, walks over to Croceas Mors, and picks it up.

"Never been good with one of these" Flynt told them and she wrapped it around his waist and looked to the others "Apologies for what you're about to see," Flynt said and raised his rifle

Fennec hears no response and nods. some soldiers lift a large hammer and walk over to the door, they begin slamming the hammer against the door repeatedly. Flynt and Co. ready themselves for a fight. After several swings, the soldiers with the hammer break a hole in the door. However loud banging can be heard somewhere behind Fennec and company. They turn to see what the noise is. The banging is coming from one of the courtyard's main gates. and Mercury breaks down the gate and the White Fang led by Mercury, Sienna, and Ilia rush into the courtyard. soldiers raise their guns at the White Fang but do not fire, but they back up slowly.

Fennec glared at Mercury and Ilia "Attack!" he yelled but none of the men shot at them

Fennec turned to his men "Fight, you cowards!" Fennec cried

No soldier did anything, Fennec grabbed his sword and charged at Mercury, but Mercury kicked at his leg, activating his gun and shooting Fennec in the leg, Fennec fell and the soldiers dropped their weapons. Fennec looked to Ilia with a glare

"You fucking traitor!" Fennec growled

Ilia spat in his face "The only traitors here are the ones who shoved their knives into their Lord Commander's heart!" Ilia yelled

White Fang and Blue Fang take Fennec, Corsac, and Sarg by the arms and cuff them

"Throw them into the cells where they belong!" Ilia told them

The men drag them and all those who sided with Fennec away.

Mercury, Sienna, Ilia, and Flynt enter the room where Jaune's body is. They stare down at him and his wounds.

Mercury looked at the four wounds and sighed "At least it took a lot of knives to take him down _._ I'll have my men get the wood for a fire..." Mercury said

but then there was an explosion outside and everyone ran outside. there they say Blake with a Grenade in hand and surrounded by boxes of the remaining fire dust.

"Everyone! And I mean Everyone Will leave or I will Blow the Fort away! NOW!" Blake yelled and everyone left. Ren, Nora, and Flynt Carried Jaune out of the fort and left.

Blake watched as everyone left and she still had the grenade in her hands, it wasn't armed but she needs to think. she needed to think about what she had done...

* * *

.

.

.

Weiss and Neo are running through the woods frantically. The barking of dogs can be heard in the distance. Weiss kept running but her legs were giving out, Neo runs back to her and pulls her onward.

"We can't stop Weiss!" Neo cried

The pair resume running. They happen upon a large river, which was flowing fast

"We have to cross here," Neo told Weiss

Neo and Weiss run into the water, they both swam across. They walked farther and then the barking can no longer be heard. Neo looks around and spots something. She grabbed Weiss and hid here behind some bushes

"Listen the guards had caught up to us, I need to fight them, Stay here you're already low on Aura Because of what he did, I'll fight them"

"No, I won't go without you!" Weiss cried

"You will!" Neo told her "Go North, only North _._ your friend Yang sent two of your friends to come and get you if you can't reach them head to Menagerie, Jaune is Lord Commander of the Blue Fang at Fort Petra" Neo told him

Neo runs into the woods but is immediately confronted by Callow's soldiers and hounds.

"Where is Queen Weiss?" The soldier asked

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Neo yelled

Neo then pulled out her rapier and readied to fight the men

a dog runs past Neo and barks at Weiss, she kicked it in the nose, but two more appeared and growled at her.

the Soldier ran passed Neo, but Neo stopped him with her blade, but another soldier held a knife to her neck

the soldier smiled ar Weiss "I can't wait to see what parts Tyrian will cut off"

One of the soldiers grabs Weiss and pulls her to her feet. but then the soldier is shot and he falls dead. The soldiers draw their weapons, but then more shots are fired, Neo and Weiss look to see a familiar Blue haired Huntsman.

"Neptune!" Weiss cried with joy

then Arslan rode up on her motorcycle towards the soldiers with her sword drawn. Arslan cuts down a soldier as she rides past. Neptune then got closer and shot at more guards, and the guards pulled out their guns and shit back. Arslan faces off with another soldier, they pulled out a long chipped machete and their blades clash, but neither is hit, another soldier knocks her from the motorcycle. She drops her blade but scrambles to retrieve it when she sees the previous soldier running towards her on foot and when she reaches the blade, the soldier kicks her down but Arslan retrieves the blade again and stands, engaging him in a swordfight, he struck near her rib but he had missed, she then swung at him and cut his face open. the soldier who knocked her off the motorcycle shoots at her, she ducks and hides behind a tree, she jumps on the tree branch and throws a dagger at his leg, and he cried in pain. Arslan used the chance and stabbed him in the chest.

While Neptune continues to shoot at the other soldiers, Neo elbows the guard behind her and stabbed the man in the head with her rapier. Neptune shit and killed two guards and then a soldier pulls out a dagger and sneaks around the trees as the others keep shooting at Neptune. The soldier snuck around and he stabbed Neptune in the arm, Neptune kicked the guard in the leg and then kicked the soldier on the back and shot the guard. Neptune is shot at but he ducks and hides next to Weiss. suddenly the gunfire stops and they look to see Neo has killed all the guards that shot at them. Everything was now done.

"Lady Weiss White, good to see you again," Arslan said, Weiss ran to her and hugged Arslan, Arslan smiled and hugged back.

Weiss then looked to Neptune and ran to him and she ran to her, they hugged tightly and kissed.

"I thought I never see you again" Weiss cried

"thought wrong snow angel," Neptune said

they kissed again. Arslan coughed and the two stopped. Neo looked to Arslan and smiled

"glade you could make it," Nep told her

"Yeah, we took a long time because we had to fuel the bikes" Arslan replied,

"so what now?" Weiss cried

Neo looked to them, "We can't head North, Tyrian most likely has surrounded the borders to the north and we can't go to any other houses down south because they might turn us into Tyrian. so there's only one option"

"what option?" Weiss asked

"Menagerie" Nep replied "Jaune will help us"

Arslan nodded and agreed to head to Menagerie

"We have a boat, we can sail there and then head to the wall," Neptune told Neo

Neo nodded "good, then let's get going"

* * *

.

.

.

It was a day before the first major attack on the northern part of vale, down in what is now called Beacon city, Qrow and Sage are walking through the streets together.

"We're never going to fix what's wrong with Vale city from the top of Beacon" Qrow grumbled

Sage rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at a passing brunette

"and we won't always be in Beacon, Yang likes to Fight when battles happen" Sage told Qrow "We'll be fine"

They walk behind a newly built building where **"KILL XIAO-LONG"** is written in red on a wall. Beneath it also reads **"KILL THE BLACK QUEEN"** is written.

"Even here huh?" Qrow said

"Who wrote it?" Sage asked

"the first one would be the Children of Salem" Qrow replied "the second would be people who are very loyal to Yang"

"would make sense, Yang took a major part of vale from Salem, her most valuable property, but she also freed those who were suffering under Salem," Sage told Qrow

The two keep walking and then enter a store. Qrow buys a beer and a box of cookies, while sage had bought some tea. as they walk outside they see a group of people praying near a half build building. one of them was speaking

"you know what he's saying, kid?" Qrow asked

Sage nodded "he's speaking Mistralian. he's saying 'The sword will lead us to the light', must be part of the Oum church" Sage told Qrow

Qrow watched for a minute or two before walking away

"The Children of Salem planned their attack in the Alleyway very carefully, which means they take orders," Qrow told Sage

"have you started looking for that someone?" Sage asked

"Maybe, but I still need to look," Qrow told him and ran off

"wait!" Sage yelled

Sage ran after Qrwo but couldn't find him. Sage found himself near Beacon when he saw a couple of Crow feathers. Sage just sighed and walked off

"I'm starting to hate that guy," Sage said to himself

Men are shouting in the distance. A bell begins to toll. all while a woman in a black cloak that held Salems Symbol watched.

"For Mother Salem" said the Woman


	2. No Return

Kali, Penny, Whitley, Oscar, and Maria had made it to where they needed to be. The Bullhead landed and there waiting was Ilia, Ren, Nora, Neon, and Flynt. Kali walked out with the four behind her as well as 10 Menagerie soldiers. Kali looked to Ilia with a sad face, Ilia looked sad as well. The two approached each other and hugged, Kali then broke the hug and looked to Ilia

"Ilia, tell me what happened exactly?" Kali asked

Ilia sighed "from what we got from Fennec. He, his brother Corsac, Sarge, and... Blake had lured Jaune out and stabbed him. Ren found his body and alerted everyone. I went to get Mercury and Sienna who helped bring the White Fang to attack the fort to capture all the traitors. We made it in time and captured Fennec, Corsac, Sarge and their men, we were about to burn Jaune but Blake grabbed all of the Fire dust and threatened everyone to leave or she'll blow up the fort"

Kali gasped. She still couldn't believe that Blake, Her daughter, had killed her own friend. Maria walked to the two and looked at Ilia

"don't burn the boy," Maria told Ilia "I may be able to bring him back"

Everyone looked at her with confusion

"How are you gonna bring him back?" Mercury asked

"By asking the Light brother, but to bring him back I need some things," Maria said

"What kind of things?" Nora asked

"I need rose petals, Black dust, Red dust, and a warm fire" Maria said

"I can get those in the town just ten miles from here!" Nora said

"Nora I don't-" Ren began

"NO REN! We need to try it! we can't lose him!" Nora said.

Maria nodded and looked to the other, "lead me to where the boy's body is and You child, head to the down and get what I need" Maria said

Nora nodded, she got onto a motorcycle and headed to the town. everyone headed to the tent where Jaune's body was and they all sat down.

Penny looked and smiled at Ren

"it's good to see you, Ren," Penny said

"the same could be said Penny, last time I saw you was at Beacon" Ren replied

Ren then looked to Whitley, Oscar, and Maria

"If I may ask Penny, who are they?" Ren asked

Kali stopped Penny and told her she would explain

"the Young boy here, Oscar Pines, Is the reincarnation of Ozpin," Kali said

Ren looked at Oscar, "Is that true!? I mean the headmaster had told us all about his Reincarnation but are you really Ozpin?" Ren asked

Oscar nodded then closed his eyes and he was covered in a green aura. Oscar's eye's opened and he smiled

"it's good to see you all again, as well as you Sienna," Ozpin said

Sienna stood in shock, she was told about this when she was asked to be in the inner circle when she was a huntsman but she didn't believe it. until now.

Ozpin sighed and looked at them "I know you all have been through tremendous hardships I also want you all to know how much I am sorry for that" Ozpin said "I have much to tell you all about what Oscar and I have been through and to tell you about Ms. Rose and the others" Ozpin said

The Night would be a long one. because everyone would be sharing their stories after the attack on Beacon...

Finally, it was morning, and Nora had arrived and with her, she had brought the bag of everything Maria had asked for Nora then started the fire in the tent and looked for Maria. Nora had found Maria and the others in the tent where they were serving food.

"Alright, everything is here! Can you do it now?" Cried Nora

"yes," she told Nora

they walked to the tent and Maria put more logs into the fire and it burned more. Maria began to wet his hair first, she then crushed the red dust and mixed it with the black dust, she then poured it into his stab wounds and put the Rose petals in his wounds as well. She then began to chant words

"Life and Death. Light and Dark. Lead us to the light, and lead us away from the dark. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors" she finished the chant

The fire blew out and the room became colder...but nothing happened, Jaune was still dead. Ilia and the others look in disappointment and left the room, Flynt and Maria were the only ones in the room

"I saw him fighting at Ark Town...The Light Brother showed it to me...yet I can't bring him back" Maria said with sorrow in her voice

"it's not your fault Ms. Maria, it was...impossible" Flynt said with sadness

The two left the room as well...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jaune's eyes then shot open!

He breathed in heavily and tried to catch his breath, he sat up and looked around and then looked at the tent entrance, both Flynt and Maria burst back in, Jaune tried to get up but he fell to his knees and Flynt caught him and grabbed his Commanders coat and wrapped it around Jaune

"Jaune? Is that you?" Flynt asked and Jaune looked up at both Flynt and Maria.

"I shouldn't be here," Jaune told them...

Jaune was covered in a blanket by Flynt, Maria walked to him

"Jaune, what did you see? What did you see after you died?" Maria asked

Jaune looked to her with still a shocked face "nothing...I saw nothing, it was just white"

Flynt turned to her, "can you give us a moment" he asked Maria

She left the room. Flynt grabbed a stool and sat in front of Jaune

"you were dead, now your not. this is completely fucking Crazy it seems to me...I can only imagine how it seems to you" Flynt told him

"They killed me...I did what I thought was right...and I got murdered for it...and now I'm back...Why?" Jaune asked

"I don't know, maybe we'll never know," Flynt told him "but what does it matter! You go on, and you fight for as long as you can! You clean up as much if this shit as you can!"

"I don't know how to do that. I thought I did but...I failed Flynt" Jaune told him,

"Good. Now go fail again" Flynt told him.

Jaune walked out of his room with the help of Ren and Flynt. Jaune walked to them, White Fang and Silver Hand made way for him, Sienna and Mercury walked up to Jaune, the two were still shocked,

"They think your some type of God, the man who returned from the dead" Mercury told Jaune

"I'm not a God" Jaune replied

Then Mercury moved closer to Jaune's ear "I know that. I saw your dick, what kind of god would have a Dick that small" Mercury chuckled and so did Sienna

Jaune just smiled then Ilia, Ren, Nora, and Neon, walked up to Jaune and gave him hugs

"your eyes are still blue. Is that still you in there?" Ilia asked asked

"I think so. Hold off on burning my body for now" Jaune said and they both had a chuckle.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was in his Tent wondering what he should do. How would he deal with Blake? He didn't know. He just didn't know. That's when a knock came at the door and in walked Kali.

"Your majesty? What are you doing here?"

Kali looked at him sadly, "Jaune, just Kali for now"

Jaune nodded, Kali sat down and looked at him

"I'm here to ask you to do something. And what I'm asking is a terrible thing. Something a mother should never ask" Kali said "but it's also the right thing"

Jaune saw looked at her and saw the tears begin to form.

"You have to kill Blake"

Jaune was shocked. Kali had just asked him to kill her daughter.

"I know you love her, but if you were in her shoes would you have done what she did to you?" she asked

Jaune lowered his head, "I don't know"

"Yes, you do. You've always tried to do the right thing, no matter the cost" Kali told him

A tear rolled down her eye and she whipped it away.

"Love is the death of duty" Jaune said, "it's something I once heard..."

Kali nodded and looked to Jaune "Sometimes duty is the death of love" she replied, "You've tried to protect your friends, but Who's the greatest threat to them now?"

Jaune looked at her. A tear fell from his face.

Jaune walks away from the tent and to the end of the camping ground that is lined by Blue Fang soldiers as well as all of his friends.

Jaune walks past the guard towers near Fort Petra. The piles of rubble still there from the attack on the wall. the destruction was still there. It would always be there. now and always.

Blake sat behind the crates still thinking about what she had done and what she was going to do and what would happen to her. She then heard the gates opened and she grabbed the grenade.

"GO AWAY! I WILL BLOW IT UP!" Blake cried

"Blake..." Jaune said

Blake emerges from behind the crates. He walks towards her.

"no...no...NO! You're not real! Stay Away!" Blake cried

"Blake... it's me, I promise" Jaune replied

She moves away from the creates to meet him. She's right in front of him and slowly raises her hand to his face to feel his. she softly touches his cheek softly and realizes it really is Jaune. she smiles. Happy to see him alive but still hurt for what she did.

"When I was a girl, about the age of 7, I always wanted to be a Queen, like my mother, and I would always wonder if I would find myself a King" Blake told him

"Blake-" Jaune began

"and when we did it, out beyond the wall, I knew, I just knew I wanted you to be my King, Because you are someone who saw the world for what it was. Just like me. I wanted to create a world with you" Blake said

"Please Blake, don't do this" Jaune said

"I realized we can't hide behind small deeds. The world we need won't be built by men loyal to the world we have" Blake told him "we need to them to be loyal to Change"

"The world we need is a world of mercy and forgiveness," Jaune told her "It has to be" Jaune begged, choking on tears.

Blake comes closer, hopeful, and bright. "And it will be. It's not easy to see something that's never been before. A good world" Blake tells him

"I forgive you, Blake, for what you did. I understand. But Blake... can you forgive me? with Emerald? and with Cinder?" Jaune asked

Blake didn't answer him

"Can you forgive me?" Jaune asked again

"I can't, I just can't Jaune..." Blake replied "I don't know if I can forgive you. but My world could. _our_ world!" Blake told him

"How do you know? How do you know it'll be good?" Jaune asked

"Because I know what is good. And so do you" Blake told him

"I don't..." Jaune told her and looked away

"You do," Blake told him and made him look at her "You do. You've always known"

"What about everyone else?" Jaune asked, "All the other people who think they know what's good?" Jaune asked, "what we do about them?" Jaune asked

Blake smiled "They don't get to choose"

Jaune looked at her and his heart broke. Blake kisses Jaune again, and she held Jaune and looked at him again.

"Be with me. Build a new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning since you were a little boy with a bastard's name and I was a little girl fighting for faunas rights. We do it together!" Blake cried

Jaune still looked away and then back to her. He knew what needed to be done. Now and Always.

Jaune wrapped his arms around Blake and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you be my King Jaune? Now and Always?" Blake asked

"You _are my_ Queen," Jaune told her "Now and Always," Jaune said

They kiss, passionately. Jaune's right arm thrusts as they kiss. He grunts as his blade pierces Blake through her heart. Their lips part. Panting, Blake looks down at the blade in her torso, then up into Jaune's eyes. They both pant and gasp. Blake falls back and Jaune, holding her up with both arms. Her eyes glaze in pain and disbelief. She takes shallow breaths as trails of blood run from her mouth. She dies. Jaune exhales sharply and begins to weep. for his third fallen love.

Jaune cradles her dead body, he picks up her limp, dead body in his arms and walks out of Fort Petra. Blue Fang soldiers walked past him, and he walked past them. he carried the Body of Blake until he reaches the camp. but before he could enter the campground he fell to his knees and cried. He cried his eyes out. he cried until his voice was gone. he cried. he never lied to Blake.

She was his Queen.

_**Now and Always...** _

* * *

**A/N: In the earlier chapters when Jaune was going to confess his past, Vernal said that she would love Jaune _Now and Alway_ s so yeah also another tie to Jaune losing Vernal.**


	3. Reunion

Jaune was sitting next to a fire getting warm, and then there was knocking on his door, Ren walked in and looked at Jaune, who was still looking at the fire

"it's time," Ren told him. Jaune got up and left the room.

Fennec, Corsac, and Sarge were all standing on a table with ropes around their necks, waiting to be hanged. Jaune walked out of his office and walked to the men. Everyone was watching as Jaune walked out and made his way to the 3 men that killed him, he went up to the steps and looked at each of his killers.

"If you have any last words, say them now," Jaune told the men

"you shouldn't be alive. It's not right" Sarge said with a frightened look

Jaune Glared up at him "neither was killing me" Jaune said

He moved to Corsac, "my mother still living in the Capital...Could you write to her? Tell her I died fighting the White Fang" he asked Jaune

Jaune shook his head and moved to Fennec

"I had a choice, Lord Commander, Betray you or betray the Blue Fang. You brought An army of murders and raiders. If I had to do it all over, knowing where I end up, I pray I make the right choice again" Fennec said

Jaune looked at him "I'm sure you would, Commander Fennec" Jaune told him

"I fought, I lost, now I rest. But you, Jaune Arc, you'll be fighting their battles forever" Fennec told Jaune

Jaune looked at him with a bit of respect, he moved to the rope and he pulled Croceas Mors out but Jaune waited to cut the rope and he remembered what they did and how Blake had stabbed him.

Jaune brought his sword down and cut the rope. The table was pulled from under the 3 men and they died. Jaune looked at them and then took off his commander's jacket and handed it to a Soldier

"what do you want me to do with this?" He asked

"wear it. Burn it. Do whatever you want with it. You have the fort" Jaune told the man

Jaune walked back to his room.

* * *

.

.

.

Coreas Mors is lying on a table. Ren picks it up and admires it, he saw how the blade was sharp, and always kept its edge, he turns to Jaune, who is putting some of his clothes in a bag

"Where are we gonna go?" Ren asked Jaune

"we're heading to a nearby town back in Vale that's close to my home," Jaune told him

"What are we gonna do?"

"Get food, sleep, I don't know really" Jaune smiles at him

Ren slams Coreas Mors on the table

"I heard about Hardhome, you saw what's out there! We know it's coming here! How can we leave now!?" Ren yelled at him

"We did everything we could, you know that..." Jaune told him

"You made a promise!"

"I promised my life to the blue Fang and I gave my life!"

"We promised Kali!" Ren cried

"They killed me, Ren! SHE killed me!" Jaune yelled

An alarm sounded outside, and both Ren and Jaune look to the doorway. They headed outside, and the gate opened.

Weiss, Neptune, and Arslan walk in and enter the courtyard on motorcycles. The Blue Fang watch them as they walk in, Nora, Neon, and Penny walks out and see who it is, Whitley looks intently at Neo. Jaune and Ren emerge onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Weiss looks slowly around until she spots both Jaune and Ren, she then sees Nora, the three look at their friend and ran to her, They then hug each other, Weiss looks happy then she had been the last few months.Jaune and Weiss are sitting by the fire while Neptune, Ren, and Nora are sitting to a table next to them. Weiss lifts a bowl to her lips and drinks the rest,

"This is good, reminds me of the soup back at beacon" Weiss giggled

Jaune smiles at her "the one with the peas and onions?" Jaune asked

Weiss nodded

Jaune looks at her, "We never should have left Vale, the four of us..." Jaune told her

"Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left? I want to scream at myself, 'Don't go, you idiot' I wish I did, I wish I never went back with my father... " Weiss told him

"How could we know? We were children" Jaune told her

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what a bitch I was to you, I wish I could change everything," she told him

"like I said we were children" Jaune chuckled

"I was awful, just admit it," Weiss told him with a smile

all of them begin to chuckle

"You were occasionally awful, but I'm sure I can't have been great, I was always sulking in the corner" Jaune chuckled

Weiss looks to the four of them, "Can you forgive me?" She asked them

"There's nothing to forgive," Ren said

"Forgive me! Please" Weiss looked at them

"alright! alright! we forgive you" Nora said

Weiss laughs, then holds out her hand for a drink of Jaune's cup, Jaune gives it to her, and she takes sips and she tasted how bitter the drink was, and she then coughs.

Jaune laughs, "You'd think after thousands of years, the wall would have learned how to make a good cup"

"Where will you go?" Weiss asked them

"Where will WE go," Jaune said "If we don't watch over you, Blakes ghost will come back and murder us"

Weiss was confused but would ask them about Blake later

"Where will we go then?" She asked them

"we can't stay here, not after what happened..." Nora began

"what happened?" Weiss asked them

they all looked at Jaune, as did Weiss

"I'll tell you about it later, but you might not believe me..." Jaune said

"There's only one place we can go to. Ark Town" Weiss said

Jaune looked at her "Should I just tell Tyrian Callows to pack up and leave?" Jaune asked her

"We'll take it back from Him"

"I don't have an army"

"How many faunas and silver hand did you save?"

"They didn't come here to serve me!" Jaune yelled at her

"They owe you their lives!"

Weiss stands and walks to a table and places her bowl down on it as she looks back to Jaune "You think they'll be safe here if Tyrian Callows remains Warden of the South!?" Weiss yelled

"Weiss..." Ren cut in

Weiss continued to talk to Jaune "ArkTown is your home! Its Kate's, Joan's and Yours! it belongs to your family! You have to fight for it!" She yelled

"I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING!" Jaune yelled "It's all I've done since I ran from home! I killed brothers of the blue Fang! I've killed Grimm! killed white fang! I've killed men that I admire! I let a girl be killed right in front of me! I killed a woman I loved!" Jaune yelled

Jaune got up and looked out a window

"I fought for everything!" Jaune cried "and I lost everything..." Jaune said and he left the room.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune and co have arrived back in Vale, back in the south of Vale to be more precise. Mercury and Sienna along with all of the White Fang had followed Jaune as well.

Weiss, Neo, Jaune, Neptune, Arslan, Mercury, Sienna, Nora, Penny, Whitley, Maria, Ren, Flynt, Neon, and Ilia are eating at a table. Weiss looks at the meat on her fork with a bit of disgust. she looks to Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna as they eat vigorously. Penny looks around at them and sees Mercury staring intently at her. Penny raises an eyebrow but smiles. Mercury smiles back. Jaune notices their interactions.

a waiter saw how Weiss looking at her food and smiled "Sorry about the food, It's taste better then it looks"

"That's all right. There are more important things" Weiss said

they all finished eating, Weiss then looked to Jaune

"so, what's your plan?" She asked him

Before answering, Jaune took a drink of his water and looked to Weiss.

"There are still houses that are loyal to House Arc, I know for a fact that House Church will support us if we ask them, House Caboose will definitely help, they've always been good friends with the Arc's, House Washington, House Tucker, and House Grif are the ones we need to worry about" Jaune told her

"what about asking Yang?" Mercury asked

"It won't work," Arslan told him "Yang's Airships can't fly over here or they'll be shot down, and they can't go around it'll take to long"

"so we're on our own" Flynt sighed

Jaune nodded and looked to Ren, Neon, and Neo

"Ren, I want you to head to house Locust and see if they will help us, Weiss and Whitley will head to House Washington, Neo will head to House Caboose and I and Flynt will head to House Church," Jaune said

they all agreed, Mercury and Sienna then turned to Jaune,

"what do you want us to do?" Sienna asked

"For now we'll stick together," Jaune told her "alright let's go everyone"

Everyone left the table and did what Jaune asked them to do.

* * *

.

.

.

Weiss and Whitley chased after Lord Washington

"please lord Washington we need to talk about this more! Couldn't we make a deal?" Weiss asked

"No Deals! There's nothing else to say!" Lord Washington told them

then Weiss pulled on his hand and he turned around "I would remind you that House Washington is pledged to House Arc. Sworn to answer when called upon!" Weiss yelled

Lord Washington pulled his hand away quickly and looked at the two

"Yes, my family served House Arc for centuries. We wept when we heard of Jonathan's death" Lord Washington said

He then pointed at a portrait of his brother "When my brother was lord of this castle, he answered Katelyn's call and hailed Her Queen of the Ark's" Washington moved closer to Weiss "and where was Queen Katelyn when the Vale army attacked this castle!? When they threw my wife and children in prison and brutalized and killed our subjects!? She was waiting for her Half-Brother to bring his men! And now you're asking me to follow him!?" Lord Washington cried

He looked at them with fire in his eyes "he's going to get himself and those who follow him killed..." Lord Washington told them, he sits down and he looked at Weiss and Whitley again but this time with sadness in his eyes

"I served House Arc once...but House Arc is dead," he told them solemnly, and asked them to leave, and the two did...

Jaune and Flynt were at Lady Carolina Churches castle.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tell me, Why should I Help you, a Bastard, take back Arktown from Tyrian Callows?" Carolina asked

"I saw the message you sent Queen Cinder My Lady, you said House Church knows no king but the King of the Arks, whose name is Arc, if that's true, My Father told me that I may not have his name, but I have his blood, which makes me an Arc" Jaune told her "your Aunt was one of the Bravest women I have ever met"

Carolina still looked skeptical

Flynt looked to lady church "Your Aunt, made Jaune commander of the rangers as soon as he arrived" Flynt told her "She chose Jaune to be her successor because she knew that he dared to do what was right, even if it meant giving his life. Because Gwen Church and Jaune ARC both understood that the real war isn't between countries...It's between humanity and the dead. And make no mistake, my lady, that they are coming" Flynt told her

Lady Church looked to Jaune

"Is this true?" She asked Jaune

Jaune nodded his head "Your Aunt fought them at Misty Falls. I fought them at Hardhome. We both lost" Jaune told her

she looked to him and looked at Flynt

"I will help your cause, House Church will stand behind House Arc. As we always have" she said with a smile

Jaune smiled back "thank you my lady" Jaune told her and they left.

* * *

.

.

.

Tyrian and Lord Brandon Karshark are seated at the dining table. A maid serves them drinks. Lord Michael Locust is standing in front of them.

"The Locust's are a famously loyal house," Tyrian said

Brandon Karshark sneered "Famously loyal to the Arcs!" Karshark cried

Tyrian looked to Brandon "And you, Lord Karshark? Your people share blood with the Arcs, don't they? But here we are. Times change" Tyrian giggled "When I became Warden of the South, your house refused to pledge loyalty," Tyrian told him

"As you said times changed and we didn't like it at first," Lord Michael Locust told him

Tyrian turned to Michael "Why have you come to Arktown, Lord Locust?" Tyrian asked

"The bastard Jaune Black or now as he was named Jaune Arc, led an army of White-Fang and Silverhand into the southern parts near Vert's borders. We're farther South than any of you fuckers and there's too many of them for us to fight alone" Michael told Tyrian

"So now you've come seeking help?" Turian said with a grin

"We need to help each other, soon or later those Animals will roam here and attack you. Won't take them long to get here" Michale told Turian

"You think a horde of Animals can take Arktown!?" Brandon cried

"If Jaune Arc leads them, of course. He knows this place better than we ever will!" Michael cried back

"Pledge your banners to House Callows. Swear loyalty to me as Warden of the South and we will fight together to destroy the bastard and all his Animal friends" Tyrian told Michael

"I'm not kissing your fucking hand"

Traditionally, isn't a bannerman suppose to kneel before his new lord?" Tyrian asked

"I'm not doing that either"

"Why would I trust a man who won't honor tradition?" Tyrian asked

"Did you honor traditions when you killed Katelyn Arc during her wedding?" Michael asked

Tyrian laughed "Then it appears we're at a bit of an impasse"

Michael rolled his eyes "Fuck kneeling and fuck oaths. I've got a gift for you!" Michael told Tyrian and brought a man with a bag over his head in front of Tyrian

"This is a teammate and friend of Jaune Arc," Michael told Tyrian

"Who's are they?" Tyrian asked

"Told me his name was Lie Ren, was sent to recruit me to help the bastard take Ark town back from you," Michael told Tyrian

Tyrian took the bag off of the man and looked to him. It was indeed Ren

"Welcome to Arktown Lie Ren" Tyrian chuckled


	4. Battle of Bastards

Most of everyone arrived back to the Inn that they were staying at. A man approached the table where Jaune, Weiss, Nora, Flynt, Neon, Ilia, Mercury, and Sienna were sitting

"A letter for you sir," the man told Jaune

Jaune looked at the man and took the letter. he opened the letter to see a scorpion symbol on the paper as did Weiss. He looked at it and began to read out loud

"To the bastard, Jaune Arc, Formerly know as Jaune Black" Jaune began "You allowed thousands of White Fangs and Silver hands into the south of Vale. You have betrayed your kind, You have betrayed the Vale. Arktown is mine bastard, Come and see. Your friend Ren is in my dungeon..." Jaune read and looked with fear in his eyes

Nora covered her mouth in Horror, Weiss looked down in worry,

"His skin will be on my floor. I want my bride back Bastard, Send her to me bastard, and I will not trouble you or your white-fang friends. Keep her from me and I will ride to your camp and slaughter every man, woman, and baby living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them alive. You-" Jaune read the rest and he decided to stop

"Go on," Weiss told him

"it's just more of the same" Jaune replied

He put away the note but Weiss quickly grabbed it and pulled it out of his hands, and read the res out loud

"You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping Weiss. You will watch as my dogs feast on your friends. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see...Tyrian Callows, Lord of Ark Town and Warden of the South..." Weiss finished

The table went silent, no one could speak after hearing what the note contained, Jaune just looked down and the table

"We'll write back and ask to meet him, just him and his generals same as us," Jaune said with anger. Ilia nodded and began writing a note back to Tyrian.

The meeting was tomorrow, but Jaune wanted to take his mind off of it so he wanted to see how well both Oscar and Whitley could fight, currently, the two boys were sparing as Jaune and Maria watched.

"You know, they're not half bad, if they keep at it then they would be really good," Jaune told Maria

She nodded "who taught you how to use a sword?" she asked

"My sister Joan and then my Guardian Raven. Raven taught me more though. Gave me good advice to, some I still live by" Jaune replied

"Will you pass the same skills and advise to them?" Maria asked

"Of course"

"And what about your children? Will you pass it on as well?"

Jaune froze. He looked down in sadness and sighed. "I don't think I'll have Children," Jaune told her "I already lost three women that I loved. Don't think I can take more heartbreak" Jaune told her

"Don't be so sure Jaune, you may have lost lovers and family but who hasn't" Maria began "some give up, that is true, but we all must move on to grow stronger" Maria finished.

At dinner, Mercury and Flynt along with Whitley and Oscar were sharing a table, while Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Penny, and Sienna shared another table, Mercury looked to Jaune and then to Flynt. Mercury didn't know Flynt well, but he wanted to know something that has been bugging him for a while.

"Hey Flynt" Mercury called

"Yeah Merc?" Flynt asked

"Why do you follow him? Jaune I mean, what do you see in him?" Mercury asked him

Flynt looked to Jaune and then took a drink of his beer and then turned back to Mercury

"I see the true leader within him...The fact that he knew he was a Bastard, the fact that he brought hope to all of us that day when this blood war began...he still wanted to fight his way through hell to protect his friends and to protect those he loved, Even at the cost of his own life. And I thought to myself then, 'That is someone I could follow. That is someone that I would call my leader. That is someone I could call "my King". That's when I volunteered to go with him...To follow him no matter what" Flynt told him and took a sip of his beer.

Mercury looked to Jaune, who was sharpening Coreas Mors, on a table, he turned back and gulped his beer

* * *

.

.

.

Mercury looked to his men, and Sienna and the White Fang. They were arguing about fighting for a country that wasn't there

"If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Dark Brothers army. And I'd be a pile of charred bones just like Adam" Mercury told them

Then one of the men stood up "Remember Adam's camp? It stretched to the horizon. And look at us now. Look what's left of us. And if we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of us! hundreds of generations. Be like we were never there at all. We'll be the last of the White Fang" the man said

"That's what'll happen to you if we lose" Jaune replied to the man "Tyrian, the Locust, the Sharks, they know you're here. They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they finish with me, they'll come for you. You're right. This isn't your fight. You shouldn't have to come to Ark Town with me. I shouldn't be asking you. It's not the deal we made. I need you with me if we're gonna beat them, and we need to beat them if you're going to survive" Jaune told them

Sienna pointed at Jaune "The Blue fang killed him because he spoke for us! The white fang! when no others would! He died for us! If we are not willing to do the same for him, we're cowards. And if that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the White Fang" Sienna yelled at them

they all looked to the ground, then one girl stood up and looked to Jaune and then back to her people

"I will follow Jaune Black," she told them

They all looked at Jaune

"As will I" "so will my family" "for the white fang!" They all began to say

Sienna looked to Jaune who looked back and nodded at her and she did the same.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune, Weiss, Flynt, Mercury, Sienna, and Corlina Church, as well as Arc bannermen, stand in front of a Jeep, waiting. After a minute or two Tyrian, Brandon Karshark, and Michael Locust with a group of soldiers approach. They come to a halt in front of Jaune.

Jaune turned to Weiss, "You don't have to be here, ya know"

"Yes, I do" Weiss replied

Tyrian looked to Weiss, "My beloved wife. I've missed you terribly" Tyrian crackled

Tyrian then turns to Jaune

"Thank you for returning Lady Callows safely. Now, kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Arktown and Warden of the South. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house" Tyrian told him

Jaune gave no response but he glared daggers at Tyrian. This was the man that killed his sister and mother.

"Come now Bastard, you don't have the men, and you don't have Arktown Why lead those pour souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Kneel. I'm a man of mercy" Tyrian giggled

Jaune sighed "You're right. There's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die" Jaune replied

Everyone one of his friends and allies looked shocked

Tyrian chuckles

"Only one of us," Jaune told him "Let's end this the old way. You against me"

Tyrian giggles and then laughed' "I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in Arktown talk about you! you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even?" Tyrian smiled

"you have the numbers but will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?" Jaune asked

Tyrian laughed more, "your good. Very good. Tell me, will you let your little Friend die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" Weiss asked

Tyrian digs his hand to his son Des and throws a dagger at Jaune's feet. Rens dagger. Jaune pulls it from the ground and holds onto it.

"Now, if you want to save—"

"You're going to die tomorrow, Tyrian" Weiss replied "Sleep well"

Weiss enters the Jeep and waits

"She's a fine woman, and an innocent yourself one as well. I look forward to keeping breaking her. Oh! And I can't wait till I have you in my cells. In the morning, then, bastard!" Tyrian giggled. He and his men left.

* * *

.

.

.

"If he was smart, he'd give up now"

"That's not his way. He knows the South is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part, they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that. Fear is his power" Ilia told Jaune

"It's his weakness, too. His men don't want to fight for him. They're forced to fight for him. If they feel the tide turning... Then they'll follow us" Jaune replied

"It's not his men that worry me. It's his Guns and tanks. I know what they are capable of back when I saw Beacon

"Carolina, Neon, and Nora are getting Guns from and explosives from House Caboose"

"It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They've got the numbers, we need the patience. If we let him buckle our center, he'll pursue. Then we'll have him surrounded on three sides" Sienna told Jaune

"Did you think that Asshole would fight you man to man?" Flynt asked

"No. But I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us with full force"

Flynt and Ilia nodded

"We should all get some sleep," Mercury told everyone

Ilia looked to Jaune "Rest Jaune, We need you sharp tomorrow" she told him

They all leave and Jaune sits in his room. Weiss then enters.

"So you met him and already made your battle plans," Weiss said

"Yeah" Jaune replied

"You've known him for the space of a single conversation, you and your trusted advisors. You sit around and make your plans on how to defeat a man you don't know. I lived with him! I know the way his mind works! I know how he likes to hurt people. Did it ever once occur to you that I might have some insight?"

"Of course I did! But tell me, Weiss, what do you suggest?" Jaune asked

"I-I... I don't know" Weiss replied

Jaune nodded and sat down.

"He's overconfident, Weiss" Jaune told her

"he plays with people Jaune! He's far better at it than you! He's been doing it all his life!"

Jaune looked at her with coldness "yeah? and what have I been doing all my life? I fought worse than Tyrian Callows! I've defended Menagerie from worse than Tyrian Callows!"

"If you had asked for my advice earlier, I would have told you not to attack Ark Town until we have a larger force, or is that obvious, too!?" Weiss cried

"When will we have a larger Army?! We've pleaded with every House that'll have us! We're lucky to have this many men!" Jaune cried

"It's not enough!"

"of course it's not enough! But It's what we have! Battles have been won against greater odds!"

"If Tyrian wins, I'm not going back there alive. Do you understand me?" Weiss said coldly

Jaune looked at her with a sad expression

"I won't ever let him touch you again. I'll protect you, I promise" Jaune said with his head down

"no one can protect me. No one can protect anyone..." Weiss said with her now cold tone and walked out of the room.

Currently, Flynt along with Mercury and Sienna are walking together down the halls of the hotel, talking about the coming battle tomorrow.

"You think there's hope?" Flynt asked them

"I've never seen this Tyrian fucker fight. And he's never seen us fight, so, yes, there's hope" Mercury told him

"I believed in him, Jaune I mean, he's lead us on the right path so far and we need to do this if we are going to survive," Flynt told them

"I felt the same about Adam. I thought he was the man to lead us when this shit would go down. But I was wrong" Sienna sighed

"Maybe that was our mistake, believing in kings," Mercury told her with a reassuring smile

Flynt chuckled "Jaune's not a king," he told them

the two smile

"No, he's not" Sienna replied

"I need a good drink to help me sleep the night before a fight. You want some?" Mercury asked Flynt and Sienna

"Might as well, could be my last drink

"No, thanks. sounds good, but I need to keep a clear head. I can never sleep the night before a battle" Flynt replied

"So what do you do all night?" Sienna asked

"I walk. Think and walk"

Back with Jaune, he is currently walking up to Maria's room, he entered to see a sleeping Penny and Oscar on the bed

"Maria, You weren't at the war council," he told her

"I'm not a soldier and I'm no longer a huntsman," Maria told him

Jaune chuckled "right. Any advice though?" Jaune asked

"Don't lose" Maria chuckled and looked back to the fire

Jaune looked down and into the fire.

"If I do, if I fall, don't bring me back," Jaune told her

"I'll have to try"

"I'm ordering you not to bring me back"

Maria looked to him and stood up facing him, "I am not your servant, Jaune" she told him "I serve the Light brother. I do what he asks of me"

Jaune scoffed "How do you know what he asks

"I interpret his signs as well as I can. If the Lord didn't want me to bring you back, how did I bring you back? I have no power. Only what he gives me and he gave me you" Maria told him

"Why?" Jaune asked

"I don't know. Maybe you're only needed for this small part of his plan and nothing else. Maybe he brought you here to die again" Maria said

"What kind of god would do something like that?" Jaune asked

Maria just gives a small smile "The one we've got"

Jaune stares back into the fire pit and then leaves her room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**.**

.

The Arc and Callow armies sit across the battlefield from one another. Nora, Ilia, and Neon along with 10 other fighters are manning their guns. Jaune slowly rides a motor-cycle through the ranks, looking at the men. He rides up next to Mercury and Flynt, at the front of the line. Across the battlefield, Tyrian walks through the ranks of his army with a rope in his hand. It's revealed to be tied around Ren's hands. Tyrian ushers him a little further out past the front line and stares at Jaune across the field.

"Ren..." Jaune said a bit worried

Nora saw Ren and was hoping nothing happened, she prayed, she needed Ren. now more than ever.

Tyrian unsheathes a dagger and raises it in the air. Jaune get's off his bike and walks a few steps out into the field. Tyrian lowers the dagger and cuts Ren's bindings.

"Let's play a game. Run to your leader.

Ren starts walking out into the field, then looks back at Tyrian.

"No, you have to run, remember? Those are the rules!" Tyrian cried with joy

A soldier approaches and hands Tyrian a sniper rifle. Ren starts running across the field. Tyrian shoots but he misses. Jaune ran to his Motor-cycle and drives to get Ren

Tyrian aims again and fires but misses again. Jaune was getting closer to Ren.

"please get him Jaune..." Nora cried

"come on Jaune" Flynt cried

Jaune extends his hand out to Ren as they were mere inches away, then the bullet pierced through Ren's head, Jaune stops and looks at Ren. the man he called his brother is now dead.

Jaune looks up and to Tyrian, who is smiling.

A beat was the only thing Jaune heard. The beat of his own Heart.

"Don't do it Jaune..." Flynt begged

Tyrian keeps smiling and gives his rifle back to the soldier.

"Prepare to charge! Prepare to charge!" Sienna cried

Tyrian turns to the men with the guns

"fire at him" Tyrian ordered

The men began to fire at Jaune. Jaune rode forward to Tyrian's army.

"Go! Go! Follow your commander!" Flynt cried

"Run and fight!" Mercury yelled

The bulk of Jaune's forces charge across the field towards the opposing army. Jaune continues to rush to the army.

The guns kept firing and some of the dust canons shot off as well. one blast landed in front of Jaune's bike and causing him and motor-cycle to tumble to the ground.

Tyrian smiles "Now!" Tyrian yelled

Brandon Karshark looks to this men "Cavalry, charge!" he cried all the men started their cycles and drove to Jaune.

Jaune stands to face the cavalry, charging at him. He looked back to his army and sees there were doing the same thing.

He takes off his sword belt and draws Croceas Mors. he breathed in deep and was ready to die a second time. as long as Tyrian would die here. As the cavalry approaches, Just before it's upon him, His forces rush past him and collide with Tyrian's charge. Men on both sides die in the frenzy. Bodies and weaponry fly everywhere.

Nora looks to her men, load those guns! now!" she yelled,

"load the guns!" Tyrian ordered

both sides were ready to shoot their cannons at the other. Nora looked to see that they couldn't tell who was who.

"We'll just kill our men! Stand down!" Nora cried

Jaune's gunners don't shoot

"FIRE!" Tyrian yelled

Tyrians gunner fire as ordered. Their blast and bullets rain down on Arc and Callow's men alike. In the fray, Jaune dodges several cycles that ride past him and killing his men and some killing Tyrian's men. One cavalryman charges with his horse, but Jaune turns and cuts him down. Jaune rushes forward and kills a man on the ground, then a second man rushed to Jaune, but he then slices the belly of a second man. An explosion hits the ground a couple of feet from Jaune. He ducks and when it clears, Jaune returns to his feet and cuts down another man, dodges the strike of a passing callows cavalryman, and runs through another Bolton footsoldier, and during it, an Arc soldier helps him finish the man, and Jaune grabs him by the shirt.

"Tell-!" but the soldier is taken out by getting shot in the back.

Jaune stares down at the man and then flies into a rage, killing two more Callows soldiers that were nearby. A third man runs at him but is killed by an Arc cavalryman. Jaune sees a callows soldier on the ground and runs over to where he landed and stabs him several times. another Callow's soldier runs at Jaune but an explosion kills him.

The bodies are beginning to pile up on the battlefield and Jaune goes into a frenzy, killing many of Tyrian's men. The bodies have piled up high enough to create small mountains of bodies. Men continue to fight atop and around them.

"We may as well be fucking ourselves back here!" Neon cried "we need to help them!"

Nora nods

"Men! CHARGE!" Neon yelled and all of the gunners grab their weapons and run to help in the battle

Nora forms her rebuild Hammer charges across the field. The remainder of the army charge after her. On the other side of the battlefield, Tyrian smiles and nods to Michael Locust. Michael brandishes his sword and walks back and forth in front of his men.

"Who owns the South!?" he cried

"WE DO!" his men cheered

"Show me!" he cried

Michael and his men cheer and charge across the battlefield.

Jaune continues fighting but is knocked to the ground by a Callow's soldier, but Mercury appears and stabs the soldier through the back, then helps Jaune to his feet.

"Hey! Jaune! you still there!?" Mercury cried.

Jaune was covered in Dirt and Blood. He nodded to Mercury and saw Sienna and the White Fang charge up behind the two. Michael and his men are charging from the other side. Sienna and Flynt meet up with Jaune and Mercury. A force of Callow's men appears to be bearing tall shields and spears. They create a half-circle around them. The other half of the circle is blocked by the piles of bodies on the battlefield. The shield soldiers set their shields firmly in the dirt, then point their spears inward towards the Jaune's army.

"Infantry, advance!" cried a man

The shield soldiers grunt in unison, lift their shields, and move in towards the Arc forces. With each wave of movement, they stab more and more soldiers with their spears. One soldier tries to climb up over the piles of bodies but gets cut down by Michael. He and his men charge down over the bodies, taking the Arc forces from the rear.

"With me! Break their line!" Flynt cried

He jumps to the side of some spears and attacks a man behind the shield wall. Several other Arc men rush towards the shield wall. while in the back Jaune and soldiers defend against Michael's men. Many soldiers die on both sides, and the bodies begin to pile up again. Flynt pulls a shieldbearer down and kills him, but gets sliced across the arm and is forced to fall back among the Arc ranks.

"Flynt!" Mercury cried "Get him back!"

Flynt was then dragged back by two Arc soldiers

The shieldbearers advance, pushing Jaune and his army further in on themselves. More and More men die on Jaune's side

"Fuck this, come on!" Sienna cried

She leads the White Fang back towards the piles of bodies. Jaune and Michael spot each other, but before they can engage in a fight, the White Fang charge overtakes them. In the fray, Jaune is pushed to the bottom of several bodies and starts getting crushed. He struggles to get out, but can't get a hold.

Sienna sees Michael and engages him. She punches him in the face, and Michael responds with an overhead swing of his sword but Sienna blocks it.

More and more bodies are piling on top of Jaune. He can see glimpses of clashes and flailing limbs above, but nothing else. He gasps for air. Michael knocks Sienna to the ground and punches her in the face multiple times. Men are dying all around Jaune as he is being trampled. He grabs onto the clothes of a standing man and hoists himself up. He emerges in the center of a tightly packed group of his men and fills his lungs with air. He spots Flynt and Mercury fighting off some shieldbearers. he looks to see Nora, Neon, and Ilia killing some of Michale's men, Neon is slashed in the side, grunts, and then kills the man. Michael repeatedly headbutts Sienna in the face. Jaune looks around to see that he has to lead his friends to slaughter. and Tyrian was going to win.

A horn begins to sound in the distance. Michael stops headbutting Sienna and she seizes the opportunity and tears into the skin of his neck with his teeth, then draws a small knife and stabs Michael repeatedly.

Tyrian looks in the direction of the sounding horn. Soldiers of Atlas and Mistral charge on motor-cycles. the soldiers were lead by Penny and Whitley. Weiss, Winter, and Cinder along with Neptune and Arslan stand atop a hill, overlooking the battle.

Sienna kills Michael and roars in victory. The Mistal and Atlas cavalry takes the Callows shieldbearers from the rear, then circles around and knocks them all down.

Weiss smiles as she sees Tyrian's army be defeated.

Jaune climbs up to the top of the piles of bodies and spots Tyrian. then both Sienna and Mercury climb up beside Jaune. Tyrian spots Jaune and gets into a Jeep with two other men and drives back to Arktown. Jaune, Mercury, and Sienna chase after him. Weiss watches them go.

Tyrian arrived back in Arktwon and got out of the jeep, he looked to his Lieutenant

"Their army's gone," Tyrian told him

"So is ours!" he cried back

"We have Arktown. They don't have the men for a siege. All we have to do is wait!" Tyrian yelled

Something thuds against the gate. the two turn to look at it. Several Gunners are killed by a whip and a couple of shots. Several more thuds occur against the other side of the gate. Jaune busts a hole in the gate. Jaune screams and punches another hole in the gate. Tyrian moves farther away from the gate's interior. Jaune reaches smashes the gate off the hinges and opens it. He sprints into the courtyard. Sienna and Mercury enter along with Nora and Ilia.

Tyrian walks into the courtyard and sees Jaune, he had his hand blades on and his scorpion tail was out

"You suggested one on one combat, didn't you?"

Nora and some Arc soldiers point their guns at Tyrian

"I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" he chuckled.

Jaune advances, but Tyrian shoots at him but Jaune rolls down and to him, Tyrian then swiped his tail at Jaune but it just grazed his armor. Jaune grabbed Tyrian's tail and cut it off. Jaune then tackled Tyrian to the ground and began to punch over and over. Jaune didn't stop when he saw the blood leal from Tyrian's nose and face, he didn't stop then he heard bones breaking. and he didn't stop when his face became mangled. Weiss entered to see Jaune tackle Tyrian to the ground. but she didn't expect him to lose himself like this. Jaune kept beating Tyrian until his whole face was caved in. Flynt and Mercury grabbed him by the arms to pull him back but Jaune kept trying to hit Tyrians bashed face.

"Jaune! it's over!" Flynt cried

"He's dead now! it's over!" Mercury yelled

the two lifted him and pushed him away from the body. Jaune looks at them and to the body and walks out of the courtyard and kept walking till he was alone.

when Jaune walked far enough from everyone, he kneeled and roared in anger and sadness. First, he was betrayed by Blake. then he had to kill her. and now, the man who was like a brother to him was dead... how mush more loss can he keep taking?


	5. Meeting

Back at Beacon, a rainstorm had occurred. Yang looked out from her throne/office at the roaring sea, she looked down to Beacon City, which was holding up just fine. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"come in," she said

Yang turned to sit on her chair only for Arslan in walked in, she smiled at Yang and Yang jumped out of his seat and the two hugged. They broke it as yang looked to Arslan.

"was the mission success?" Yang asked

Arslan nodded, "yes it was"

"then where is she?" Yang asked "wheres Weiss? and Neptune?" Yang asked again as she looked around for the two

"Yeah... about that..." Arslan began

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune is sitting with his sister Joan at the high table, with them is all of the Nobel houses in Ark Town and towns around it. The room was full of arguments, however.

"You can't expect Knights of House Tucker to side with assassins and terrorists! They will invade our homes!" Cried lord Tucker,

"We don't plan to invade anything. We were invited here" Mercury told Tucker

"Not by me!" Yelled Tucker

Jaune rubs his eyes and sighs, he stands up and everyone goes quiet

"The Silver hands, the Faunas, and the Knights of Ark Town fought bravely, fought together, and we won. My friend Raven once told me that we find our true friends on the battlefield" Jaune tells them

then a man stands up and looks to Jaune, "Tyrian Callows is defeated. The war is over. Summer has come. If the Seer is right, it'll hold the largest storms to be seen in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storm!" Cried the man

Jaune then looked at the man as he sat down "The war is not over. And I promise you...the real enemy won't wait out the storm neither will the Grimm. He brings the storm and the new Grimm with him" Jaune said

The room began to shout and argue.

Then Lady Carolina rose up from her seat "QUITE!" She yelled

The room fell silent. Carolina looked to fellow houses

"Your son was butchered at the scorpion Wedding, Lord Tucker, but you refused the call of Jaune Arc. You swore allegiance to House Arc Lord Washington but in their hour of greatest need, you refused their call, and you, Lord Simmons, your father was eaten alive by Tyrian Callow's hounds. Still, you refuse the call. But House Church remembers! Ark Town remembers! We know no king but the King in Ark Town whose name is Arc. I don't care if he's a bastard. Jonathan Arc's blood runs through his veins!" Carolina yelled to the other houses "I don't know about the rest of you, but there's only one man I need to bend the knee too! And his name is JAUNE ARC! THE KING OF ARKS" Carlina cried.

The men began to murmur, then Lord Tucker stood up and the room fell silent again

"Lady Church speaks harshly and truly. My son died for Katelyn Arc, the full moon. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Tuckers dying for anything...but I was wrong. Jaune Arc avenged the scorpions wedding! He is the Black Moon! The King of the Ark's!" Tucker yelled and drew his sword, raised it and put the end to the ground and he kneeled in front of Jaune,

Lord Washington stood up and looked to Jaune, "I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness" Jaune looks at him

"There's nothing to forgive, my lord" Jaune told him

"There will be more fights to come. House Washington will stand behind House Arc as we have for a thousand years! And I will stand behind Jaune Arc! The King of the Ark's!" Washington draws his blade, then rests its point-down on the ground and kneels

"The King of the Ark's!" Lord Washington yelled again

Everyone in the hall stands and draws their blades. They all began to cheer for Jaune

"The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's! The King of the Ark's!"

They all cheered again even the white Fang and the Silver hands

Jaune stands up and agrees to be the king of Arc Town, Joan smiles at this.

* * *

**A Week Later:**

Jaune stands at the high table. Weiss and Flynt sit at his sides. Mercury, Sienna, Neon, Nora, Ilia, and Carolina and the lords of the Southern houses are in attendance.

"I want every southern lord to find their records for any mention of Moonsteel. Moonsteel kills Hybrids. It's more valuable to us now than gold. We need to find it, we need to mine it, we need to make weapons from it. Everyone aged 10 to 60 will train daily with spears, guns, swords, any other Mecha-shift weapon" Jaune told them

"what about the nearest huntsmen? should we ask them to help?" asked lord Caboose

"yeah, I'll have Queen Cinder and Queen Winter also help. While we're preparing for an attack, we need to up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the Army of the Dead are the borders that separate the country, and we need to set up guard towers, and I want Mercury and Sienna to do that near vert" Jaune said

"you got it man" Mercury chuckled

suddenly a messenger walked in and walked to Jaune

"It's from Vale City and the other from Beacon," he said

Jaune grabbed the message and read it out loud "Salem of House Chynoble, First of Her Name, Queen of Vale, Protector of the land-"

"What does she want?" Nora asked

"Come to Vale. Bend the knee or suffer the fate of all traitors" Jaune finished

Weiss sighed "You've been so consumed with the Hybrids, you've forgotten about the one to the North"

"I'm consumed with the Dark Brother because I've seen him. And believe me, you'd think of little else if you had, too" Jaune sighed "I'll figure something out, and I will figure something out soon" Jaune said

Jaune then opened the message he had gotten from Beacon and read it, slowly, a smile had made its way on his face, and he looked back up to everyone in the room.

"This message was sent to me by Yang Xiao-Long. She was Mine and Weiss's best friend at the Beacon. I trust her as much as anyone in this world. and her body guard, Arslan Atlan, had also discovered proof that there is a mountain of Moonstone in the red forest"

The lords murmur amongst themselves.

"She intends to take the Throne from Salem. She has a powerful army at her back and if this message is to be believed, three dragons" Jaune told them "and she has invited me to Beacon to meet and I'm going to accept"

There is a negative outcry from the lords gathered in the hall. Jaune sighed

"We need the Moonstone, My Lords. it's one of the only things that can destroy both the dark brother and his army. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons!" Jaune cried "But more importantly, we need allies. Yang has her own army and she has dragon fire. I need to try and persuade her to fight with us. Me and Flynt will fly tomorrow to Beacon.

lord Washington stands up and turns to face Jaune.

"Your Grace, with respect, we called your Sister Queen, and then she rode north and lost her kingdom"

"The Winter storms are here! we need the King in the South in the South!" Carolina cried

The lords pound the tables in agreement.

Jaune slammed his fist on the table, all the lords stopped and Jaune sighed "You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it, I never asked for it, but I accepted it because the south is my home and Arktown is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds" Jaune cried "But the odds are against us. None of you have seen the Hybrid Army. None of you. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know it's a risk. But I have to take it" Jaune finished

"Then send an emissary. Don't go yourself" Weiss told him

"Yang is a Queen. Only a King can convince her to help us. It has to be me, besides, I'm sure she'll be happy to see us"

"Us?" Weiss asked

"yeah, you're coming with me," Jaune told her

"but you're abandoning your people! You're abandoning your home!" Weiss cried

"I'm leaving both in good hands!"

"Whose?" Weiss asked

"Nora's," Jaune said

the room went silent everyone looked to Nora, she was looking around and looked a little nervous

"Jaune I-I don't think-"

"You are like a sister to me, Nora. You're a Valkyrie, your house has always been a friend of Arktown. So, until I return, the South is yours" Jaune said

"Jaune, can I speak to you in private!" Nora gritted through her teeth with a smile

they left the room and went to a nearby room to talk

"I can't do this! Jaune I Can't!" Nora cried

"why? Nora look you can do just fine" Jaune told her

Nora shook her head, "no I can't Jaune!"

"why Nora?"

"because... I just lost the father of my child..."


End file.
